


Computer Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comfort, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Self-Harm, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, so bear with me here because i havent used ao3 since i was 14 and idk tags, trans georgenotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George is a popular Minecraft youtuber and streamer, along with his friend Sapnap. He's asked one day about his love life, and informs the viewers that he's currently single. That day, an interesting hobbyist AI chatbot link reaches him. This could serve him to be a little less lonely...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

George’s morning routine was the same as always. Wake up, check twitter, brush teeth, do fuck-all the rest of the day. He was known for being very interactive with his fans, checking his twitter notifications multiple times a day. It was never anything new, of course, but he liked seeing fanart and such sprinkled between whatever half assed memes were filling his mentions.   
And like the previous months, nothing especially intriguing caught his eye. He sighed heavily and got up to brush his teeth.   
After a few hours passed of chatting mindlessly with his friends, George decided he might as well stream. Nothing better to do.   
Sapnap joined in after a few minutes, which helped liven the repetitive speedrunning. Donations came in as usual, trying to find ways to trick George into saying he loves Sapnap and asking him to say things in his charming british accent. He made particularly sure to skip over a donation asking for any juicy details about his love life, but Sapnap noticed it and just couldn’t let it slide by.   
“‘George, do you have a girlfriend?’ this one says. Give ‘em what they want, Georgie!” Sapnap quipped. George glared at the screen, as if it would reach Sapnap across the ocean.   
“No, I don’t have anyone at the moment.” George sighed with a smile, after a heavy second of silence. The chat went wild immediately.   
The stream went on normally after that. After a whopping three hours, he ended the stream and laid back down. People loved the comment about his love life, of course - it was trending on twitter, if only in 24th place. Joking confessions of love and proposals were filling his notifications, but he ignored them. He took special note of a link sent by an obvious dummy account, however. 

The link was clearly a virus. He should’ve just ignored it. However, if George was good at one thing, it was not ignoring insignificant things. He opened it and looked at the blank black screen. All he could see was his own tired face glaring him down. Just as he was about to close it and write it off as a troll, a little green box popped up. In it was a small, white smiley face. George chuckled lightly at the lopsided nature of the little doodle.   
The website described itself as a hobbyist-developed AI. It took information from things you and other users told it, and used those texts to create some sort of hyper realistic chatbot. George was a fan of coding, so he figured he’d check out someone’s hobby project. Sapnap was a great friend and all, but one friend is still fairly lonely. Dream.txt would at least provide something fun to do for twenty minutes before he went back to the mundane day-to-day bustle, George supposed. 

George looked at the screen, which prompted him to enter a nickname. He instinctively typed in his go-to username, Georgenotfound.   
He sat further into his bed while the little smiley face told him the chat was loading.


	2. > enter chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George makes a friend in the strange smiley-faced AI.

[dream.txt]> Welcome to Dream.TXT. Please enjoy your chat :)

George looked at the screen, mind suddenly blank. Why was he so worried about making a good first impression with a fucking AI chatbot? He shook out his nerves and placed his hands on the keyboard.

[GeorgeNotFound]> hi

[dream.txt]> nice to meet you GeorgeNotFound :) what’s on your mind?

[GeorgeNotFound]> you can call me george  
[GeorgeNotFound]> im bored. i have nothing to do except stream minecraft

The bot was typing. George knew logically that it was just analyzing his typing to match and seem more “human”, not actually typing out a message, but it made the whole chat seem much more real.

[dream.txt]> ok then, george. are you any good at minecraft, or just playing for fun? :)

[GeorgeNotFound]> better than you are, i bet  
[GeorgeNotFound]> i mostly just code challenges to play with my friend sapnap. i think vanilla is boring

[dream.txt]> we should play sometime and i’ll drag you through the mud ;)  
[dream.txt]> do you ever play vanilla though? it’s a lot more fun than you think

[GeorgeNotFound]> sometimes. if i have nothing better to do

[dream.txt]> maybe you need someone to carry you

[GeorgeNotFound]> youre awfully full of yourself arent you

[dream.txt]> it’s part of my charm ;) 

[GeorgeNotFound]> how about this. if you can beat the game before i track you down and kill you, you win

[dream.txt]> its on

George paused for a minute. Could Dream even join the minecraft world? He sent over a server IP anyways and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing this instead of getting my shit ready for work tmrw <3

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing im soooo sorry this is practice .. i havent used this account in literal years so i hope my friends and shit dont find this lmao  
> inspired by this album kinda https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wlfm89cNJms and that one black mirror episode.. u know the one  
> "shipping real ppl is weird and wrong" i say while making a dnf fic bc i hate my fucking job and this is my only escape


End file.
